The Dreamcast
by N i g h t W a v e
Summary: Just wait and see. . .
1. Default Chapter

DREAMCAST

by: Dol Daughter of Light

~Tekeru~Hikari~Taichi~Yamato~Sora~Mimi~Joe~ ~Izzy~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is a good place for camp." Tai said. The digidestined and digimon were in a clearing, next to a stream and the forest. The sun was starting to set, and the group was pretty tired. 

"Good. My feet hurt." Mimi whined. "You wouldn't believe these designer boots have no support."

"Oh Mimi." Palmon sighed. They quickly made a fire and gathered ferns for beds. Kari and TK were already struggling to stay awake, though they were fighting it pretty well. Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay. Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Gomamon yawned. Joe picked him up and settled down with the digimon on his lap. They sighed contently. 

"Hear that. Sleep." Matt said to TK and Patamon. TK yawned. 

"I'm not tired." He said. 

"Sleep." Matt repeated. TK Layed down, Patamon curling up on his shoulder. Kari layed beside him, their backs touching. Gatomon lied beside her. Tai looked at them for a bit, then he to laid down. The group soon were in deep, ever-so-needed, sleeps. Gabumon blew out the fire, and settled beside Matt. 

Matt woke. He was in a weird place, like a room made entirely of white light. 

"Where am I?" He asked the empty room. His voice echoed. 

"Matt?" A familiar voice asked. A figure stepped out of the light.

"Tai, it's you." Matt stated. 

"I think it's me. Where are we?" Matt shrugged. Mist was rolling out and into view, and the air was stale and chilly. "Can we say weird?"

"Si." Matt agreed. They walked aimlessly, coming to a dead end, a cliff. Total drop of, in which you couldn't see whatever was below. 

"Hello?" A voice asked. 

"Helloooo?" Another chimed. "I don't think anyone is here."

"Someone hasta' be." The other voice answered. The boys recognized the voices instantly. It wasn't the company they were expecting, but it was a little relief to not be alone.

"TK? Where are you?!" Matt asked.

"Kari?" Tai echoed. 

"Matt?" TK asked. Their voices were kind of faint, Tai noticed. "Told ya we weren't by ourselves."

"Where are you guys?" Kari asked. "Where's every one else?"

"Stay where you are. We'll come to you." Tai shouted. He and Matt started walking in the direction of the voices.

"Don't worry Kari. We'll find them soon, or they'll find-Aahh!" TK suddenly screamed. 

"TK!" Kari saw why. He had walked over the edge of a cliff, and was hanging on for dear life. "Hold on, TK!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him. He was heavy, but the small girl managed to pull him to safety. They sat there, panting, their hands on each other's shoulders. The looked over the edge, seeing it was a long, long way down. They looked at each other. 

"That was close." Kari commented. 

"Guys, what happened? Are you all right?" Matt's voice rang out.

"Answer us!" Tai added.

"We're okay." TK answered. "But hurry up and find us!"

"We're next to a cliff." Kari added. There was a large sound behind them. Both children turned. There stood the weirdest thing they had ever saw.

"Ew." TK said under his breath. It was tall, slimy, and had no eyes at all. Green hair covered the slime in some places, others it wasn't. On top of that, it smelled awful. Kari pulled TK back, stopping at the edge of the cliff. "What is it?" TK asked. Kari shrugged, standing at his side. The creature stepped closer.

"Boy, they sleep like logs." Patamon commented, indicating TK and Kari. They were still asleep, and the sun had been up for at least four hours. 

"Really." Sora agreed. "Matt and Tai, too." She sighed. "They usually don't sleep this long. Heck, Mimi was up before them." 

"Don't worry so much, Sora." Biyomon told her companion. 

"Sorry Biyo. Old habit, I guess." Sora laughed. 

"Well, I'm going for a swim. If their going to sleep all day, that's their choice." Gomamon declared, jumping into the stream, splashing Joe.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled. They had a splashing war, Izzy and Tentomon getting hit. Both the ten year old and digimon attacked Joe and Gomamon with water. Sora and Biyo laughed at the sight. Mimi ran out of the way, not wanting to mess up her hair. Agumon and Gabumon returned from their search for food, and had piles of leaves and berries. They sat them down.

"They're _still_ sleeping?" Agumon asked. 

"Oh. If Matt doesn't get up soon, I'll get him up myself." Gabumon grumbled to himself. They sat next to the fading fire. Sora got up.

"Come on Biyo . Let's walk around." She said. Biyomon nodded and they walked into the woods. It was a beautiful day, and the air was crisp and cool. 

"Wow, it is beautiful out, huh Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "This reminds me of the park, near where Tai and some of the others live. I wish we were home now." A hint of sadness was in her voice.

"I'm sure you will get home, somehow." Biyo reassured. "I'll miss you, though."

"Oh Biyo, I'll always remember you." Sora said, feeling bad. "But we're here now and I'm happy." Suddenly there was shouting in the direction of camp, and they weren't because of a water fight. Both of them ran down to the camp, skidding into the clearing. 

"What is it?" Biyomon demanded. 

Matt and Tai were still asleep, but Kari and TK totally not. TK was pale and silent, Kari was covering her ears. Izzy was kneeling beside her, his hand on her shoulder. 

"What is wrong?" He asked. Sora came into the clearing with Biyomon. 

"What is it ?" Biyomon demanded. TK remained silent, swallowing. Kari uncovered her ears slowly. 

"It was-was a dream?" She whispered. Izzy nodded, and Gatomon put her furry paw on the small girl's arm. "No, a nightmare."

"Come on Kari, it was just a dream." Joe told her. Gomamon noticed the group and exited the water.

"What's up?" He asked. Patamon hovered over TK's head, watching. Kari shook her head, and TK remained as silent as ever. No one really noticed him as they soothed the frightened Kari. He was fighting the urge to cry, and the urge to talk about how scared he had been seconds ago. 

"She had a nightmare." Tentomon explained. Matt sat up abruptly, followed by Tai. Matt shook his head and Tai stood up.

"Finally, you guys have decided to join the living." Agumon commented. 

"Sorry." Matt grumbled. The weird dream was fading quickly. Kari looked down at the dirt, embarrassed that she was causing such a fuss over a nightmare. 

"You okay?" Gatomon asked her.

"Yeah, silly. I'm fine." She answered, giving her warmest smile. 

"Okay. Since we slept in, we better get moving." Tai said, groggy and shaky. The whole group got up, getting ready to move out. TK sighed, getting up. Patamon noticed he was being awfully quiet. Patamon landed on his head.

"TK," He asked. "What's a nightmare?"

"A nightmare is where you go when you sleep. Like a different world, I guess. Nightmares are when bad things happen in the dream place." TK explained. "Don't you dream?" He asked. 

"I think so." Patamon quirked. They trailed behind the group by a few feet. "Is dreaming normal?" He asked after a few minutes. 

"Yeah, at least for us. I think everyone dreams." He answered. Patamon nodded, and started to fly ahead, in loops around the group. Then he stopped. Something was wrong. The digimon could feel it. He took a sharp turn back, and saw as TK fall to his knees, his hands pressed to the ground. He flew toward him, and landed beside him.

"TK!" He exclaimed. The others were to far ahead to hear. 

"It's all right, Patamon." TK reassured. "It was just a dizzy spell." 

"TK, are you sure? You don't fall for no reason." Patamon asked. In real life, TK didn't really know what had happened. All he remembered was falling down. 

"I'm fine. We better catch up." They began to jog till they were closer to the group. The forest had stopped, and they were standing in front of a shakey-looking rope bridge. Matt looked back, making sure TK hadn't fallen behind.

"TK, what's a 'dizzy spell'?" Patamon asked. 

"I'll tell you after." TK answered tersely. Matt heard, but brushed it as one of Patamon's normal questions. 

"We have to cross _that_?" Palmon asked.

"Well, it's the only way across." Tai replied.

"It's rather high up." Izzy commented. He looked down the side, down at a tiny stream. "And a _long_ way down." 

"Well, I guess we have to take it." Sora informed. "Come on." She mounted the thin rope, her hands holding the two 'railings'. Biyomon watched closely. The others watched till she was about one third across, then Tai started, followed by Agumon. Gatomon, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Matt, Gomamon and Gabumon followed, TK a little bit farther back. Patamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon watched the group closely, incase someone lost balance.

Sora jumped onto land. She sighed in relief, then turned back to help the others. She took Tai's hand, helping him.

"Oh man, it's a high way up." Joe grumbled. Gomamon who was ahead of him, stopped. "What is it, Gomamon?"

"The rope. Look." The digimon answered. It was starting to fray, and about twenty or thirty strings were left. 

"Oh no." Joe moaned. "GO!"

"What is it Joe?" Tai yelled, reaching to help Gatomon on to the land. 

"The rope is fraying!" He answered. Tai's jaw dropped. 

"Hurry!" Sora yelled. The seven remaining of the group traveled at a feverish pace, but kept as careful as possible. Kari and Gatomon were pulled to safety, and Joe and Gomamon close behind. Matt stopped, looking back.

"Hurry up, TK." Matt urged. He started again. The bridge swayed a little at their speed. Joe grabbed Gomamon and jumped onto the edge. Gabumon and Matt did the same, and they turned to TK. He was hurrying, but still was a good twelve feet from the land. 

"Hurry TK!" Patamon yelled. The boy obeyed, and as the bridge began to fall, he took a leap of almost four feet. He was caught by Matt and Joe, who fell to the ground at his weight. They watched as the bridge fell apart, slamming the sides of the ravine with a defiant _clap_.

"That was close." Matt panted. "TK, are you okay?" The boy nodded feverishly.

"Remind me to never do that again." Joe stated. After the shock faded, the digidestined began to travel once again. The forest became more dense as they walked. TK sighed, and Kari slowed to his side. Their brothers looked back at them, and continued walking.

"TK, you've been acting quiet all day. What's wrong?" She asked, sincerely worried. 

"Nothing, Kari." He lied. He was nervous about the nightmare he had that night, and how he hurt where it he was injured in the dream.

"Your lying." She replied.

"Am not."

"Don't start fighting." Sora called. She was happy that they were acting like normal kids their age, but she didn't want any fighting. 

"We weren't." TK answered. An uneasy silence fell over them. They pretended to be interested in their surroundings. Patamon landed on TK's head. The boy strained at the added weight, ignoring the pain he believed was only in memory. 

"TK, what is it?" Kari repeated. He shook his head no. She felt he was lying, and that something was _really_ wrong. Not knowing what to do, she remained silent beside him.

At noon, they stopped and ate at a quiet clearing. TK didn't eat anything, which Matt found odd. He usually is always was hungry. But he didn't pry. Both TK and Kari had been touchy about their independence lately. 

"Okay, let's get going." They started again, chatting quietly. This time TK was in the lead, Kari beside him, the older kids taking their sweet time. Patamon flew ahead, scouting. Sora noticed TK's back-pack was red on the bottom, instead of the plastic green. She shook her head, thinking she was seeing things. It was still red, actually a crimson. _It's_ _mud_, she told herself.

TK was getting weaker. The 'dream' pain was getting worse, and he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. But he was too scared to sleep, and didn't want to whine to the others. He really didn't feel well. He stopped, leaning against a tree. Kari stood at his side. 

"What's wrong?" She whispered. 

"I don't know." He answered in an equal tone. He couldn't help but tell someone. 

"Guys, what are you doing?" They looked up. Sora stood behind them, hands on her hips. The others also were starring. They gave each other looks. TK was desperate to not be a problem, and Kari could tell. 

"Nothing." She said meekly. TK stood up, and they began walking again. Sora shrugged.

"Their either up to something, or hiding something." Tai said to the others. Gatomon nodded.

"I'll go see if I can figure it out." She volunteered. She ran up to the two children, Patamon following. They wanted to know what their companions were doing, and wondering why they were hiding it in the first place.

"TK! Wait up." Patamon called. He landed on his head, his usually perch. TK flinched slightly.

"What are you guys up to?" Gatomon purred. Kari sighed. "Come on Kari, I won't tell."

"Me either." Patamon pipped. The children slowed their pace, their stamina breaking. 

"Well. . .. . . . .." Kari started. "TK, are you sure?"

"Hmm-hmm." He answered. "I don't know what's wrong though." He explained about the dream, and how it was effecting him. Gatomon and Patamon shrugged, not really understanding. 

"Don't tell the others." He added. "You gave your word."

"But what if something is _really_ wrong?" Kari asked. "You might get sick again."

"I haven't been sick for almost four weeks." He replied. "I won't get sick again."

"TK, how do you know?" Patamon asked. Patamon and Gatomon were the most immature out the group in their rookie stage, and didn't really have mature judgement. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I hope it's just _me_." He answered. They started to walk quickly again. Matt and Tai gave them a suspicious stare, then glanced at each other. When their siblings are involved, both Matt and Tai are over protective. Call it brotherly intuition.

"I hope whatever their hiding won't get them into trouble." Matt said under his breath. As if to answer him, TK fell to his hands and knees. That was enough for Kari. She had to tell now. TK didn't get up this time. The others ran over. Matt kneeled beside his brother, resting his hand on the boy's back. He slowly lifted his hand to his face. Blood covered his palm. 

"Oh my god, what is that?" Mimi asked. She knew the answer, but prayed she was wrong. 

"TK, what happened? When did it happen?" Tai asked in a soothing voice, not wanting to scare him. He didn't answer, just breathed deeply. His hair hung down, covering his face. Kari kneeled beside him, opposite of Matt.

"He said it started this morning." She told them. "When we woke up." Her eyes were wide with fear. "He said he did it in the nightmare. It was the same one I had."

"TK, why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked. The boy slowly slid off his back pack, exposing his blood covered back. They gaped at it.

"I didn't know." He whispered. "I-it really hurts."

"Oh TK, this is why you were quiet all day." Kari said softly. She placed her hand on his, on her hands and knees beside her companion. 

"Oh, Tekeru." Matt whispered. They pulled him to his feet and lead him into the woods a little ways, Mimi, Kari, and Sora staying on the path with their digimon.

The boys helped TK with his shirt. Across his back was three long, clean cuts, as if done carefully with a razor blade. He flinched as Joe and Izzy carefully tried to clean them, as Matt, Tai, and the digimon tried to keep him calm. 

"Hang on, TK." Gabumon said calmly. 

"I didn't want to be a problem." TK repeated. Sweat rolled down his forehead, flinching in pain. 

"Next time your hurt, _tell _us." Tai emphasized. "I don't care if we get frustrated, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Guys, it looks pretty gruesome." Izzy stated. Matt continued to squeeze his brother's arm, as the others moved around to TK's back. His back had stopped bleeding, but was red and vibrating with heat. The cuts looked as if they would split if he moved too much.

"Oh TK," Tai sighed. He knew the little boy had been in pain all day, and didn't say anything. If cuts those size, on a boy that size, get infected, there was a chance he'd die. Joe gently wiped the boys back.

"Aa-mmh." TK stifled a cry. Patamon nuzzled against his leg.

Tai returned to the girls, holding TK's bloody shirt. Kari was sitting, holding her knees. She looked up at her brother, dim-eyed.

"What is it?" Mimi asked. 

"We don't know. Three marks on his back, diagonally across." He answered. He handed Mimi the shirt, asking her to take Kari down to the river to wash it. They left with their digimon. He turned to Sora.

"We're making camp over there. We can't chance moving him." He said softly. "An infection would kill him. We can't let him die." Sora placed her hand on his shoulder. "He said he didn't want to be a _bother_. It happened this morning, and he didn't tell because he didn't want to agitate _us_."

"Tai, he-he'll be okay." She tried to reassure. She wasn't sure at all.

"Both Kari and TK had the same dream. They didn't tell anyone, because they didn't want to_ bother us._ We're the ones who are supposed to take care of them, their not supposed to take care of us." He said, kinda angry, mostly sad. "Their under five feet tall, and their trying to take care of us. TK might die, just like Kari almost did when we were fighting the Dark Masters."

"He is _not_ going to die." Sora said sternly. "He didn't when Perromon attacked him, he didn't when Devimon went after him. He won't now."

"But, there's always a chance." Tai answered. "He's still a little kid." Kari walked over, and handed the damp shirt to her brother. Her eyes were empty, afraid._ What if TK really_ _get's sick and dies?_, she asked herself. _He can't die, can_ _he? He's littler than me._

"Thanks, Kari." Tai gave Sora a glance and walked into the woods. Agumon met him, and they walked together.

"TK can't die now, can he? I mean, after all we've been threw?" Kari asked softly. Sora looked down at her.

"He won't die, Kari. We'll make sure of that." She answered. 

TK was slowly getting worse. He caught a fever, and his back seemed to get redder and redder. They had to force him into eating, and he didn't want to sleep at all.

"Come on, TK." Patamon encouraged. "You need to sleep." 

"I'm not tired. Hmm." TK answered, trying to sit up. Matt had him lay back down.

"You don't want your back to split, so stay laying down." His brother informed. 

Night was coming, and the air was getting colder. TK's shirt was still wet, so they had it hanging over the fire to dry. Kari sat next to TK, wide awake and unwilling to leave her friend's side. 

Izzy and Tentomon were sitting on a log near the fire. Izzy sighed, trying to figure out what had happened.

"He doesn't want to sleep, and neither does Kari. Both she, TK, Matt, and Tai slept in a lot later than usual, and Kari woke up at a nightmare. Maybe it wasn't Kari that woke TK, it was the nightmare that woke him, and he just didn't complain." Izzy listed aloud. 

"But, Izzy, what does that mean?" Tentomon asked. Izzy snapped his fingers. He walked over to the weak boy.

"TK, can I see you digivice?" He asked. TK nodded, pointing his book bag. He slid it off and popped it into his laptop. A various assortment of digimon facts came up on at least thirty digimon. Izzy went from one to another, looking for any unfamiliar one. Finally he found one.

"Hangsamon?" Izzy said aloud. "A digimon with three metalchrome claws on each arm. In a permanent bad mood, few have survived an encounter." He sighed. _Is this_ _the one?_ he asked himself. _The chrome claws match TK's_ _injury_. An image of the Hangsamon striking TK entered his mind. He shuddered in return. He could barely picture little TK being struck. 

"Kari," He asked. She looked up from TK. He waved her over. She took a seat beside him, close enough to feel his body heat. "Is this the digimon from your dream?" She looked at the monitor. After a few seconds she shuddered. 

"Yeah. How'd you find him?" She asked slowly. 

"I got it from TK's digivice." Izzy sighed slowly. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was something else."

"What?" Kari asked. A cold sweat slid down her spine. She grasped her crest tightly, a habit. 

"Don't be scared." Izzy told her. "It's just a theory." Kari nodded, and returned to TK's side. TK looked at her, his bare skin sweating. She tried to smile bravely. 

"What is it Kari?" He asked, seeing threw her mock bravery.

"Nothing. Just worried." She told him. He sighed, wheezing. 

"Don't worry." He told her. "It won't. ." He stopped, flinching. Matt saw and walked over.

"TK, bro, you should sleep." He coaxed. "It'll help a lot." TK shook his head no. Matt sighed, scared. TK was his little brother, and he really loved him. It killed him, seeing TK in so much pain.

"It's getting late. Both you and Kari should get some sleep." Tai agreed.

"I'm not tired." TK whined. Tai noticed both him and Kari were a little tense. It was weird, considering they were usually happy-go-lucky. He sat next to the two of them and sighed. Matt was tense too. So was Sora-everyone was. They all were stressed over TK._ He already felt guilty that he told in the first place, so what if he does something stupid?_ Tai thought. _Most likely he'll get hurt_. TK wheezed, and Kari looked frightened. Tai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Is he supposed to wheeze like that?" Gomamon asked. Joe shook his head no. The digimon were more curious than worried, not really comprehending. Matt wiped the sweat from TK's forehead, sighing. He felt guilty, that he should have been watching his brother more carefully. 

"When will he stop being 'sick', Sora?" Biyomon asked, looking up at her. 

"Depends on how sick he is." Sora answered. She had her hands on her hips, starring at the ailing boy. He was staring at the sky, trying to ignore the pain, and wasn't doing it very good.

Patamon sat beside him, close to Matt's side. He was confused and unsure. TK had gotten sick a couple times, but never this bad. What was a digimon to do?

Sora pulled her hat of her head, letting her hair hang loosely. Sighing, she went to get some water from a near by stream. 

The moon was full and if reflected from the water beautifully. The air was still, and it was surprisingly calm on the water. Sora dipped the hat into the cold water. Once it was full, she started to head back. Suddenly, she became dizzy. Really dizzy. . . 

"Have you seen Sora?" Biyomon asked Tai. "She went to get some water, and I don't know if she came back yet." Tai shook his head.

"No. When did she leave?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Tai looked over at Kari and TK. They had lost their battle with sleep, and were almost on top of each other. Matt also had fallen asleep, and was beside them. Joe and Gomamon were asleep next to the tree, and Izzy and Tentomon were about twenty feet from them, asleep. Gabumon, Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon were watching the sleepers.

"I'll go look for her." Tai told the worried digimon. 

"I'm coming too." Biyomon pipped, following Tai. The walked down to the stream. It was vacant, except a blue object floated in the water. Tai pulled it out. Sora's hat.

"Sora!!" He shouted. "Sora!?"

"Sora, come out!" Biyomon echoed. The water rippled at their voices. Tai's heart began to pound. "Tai, over here!" He ran over. At his feet, Sora appeared unconscious, and her side was blood soaked. Tai's palms began to sweat.

"Biyomon, go get the others. Get them over here quick." Tai said tersely. The digimon took off. Tai kneeled beside her. "Sora, Sora, wake up!" He stated. He shook her slightly. She groaned, blinking open her eyes. She groaned softly. "Sora, are you okay?" He asked.

"Where am I? Oh, my side." She answered groggily. She looked up at him, confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Hold on, Sora." He answered, placing his hand on her arm. Joe, Izzy, and Matt arrived with their digimon. Mimi watched with a torch for light. 

"What happened?" Izzy asked. They ran over and saw Sora. "Whoa."

"What happened?" Mimi asked. She squeezed Sora's hand, then shooed the boys away. Amazingly, she was able to check the cuts without shrieking at the sight of blood. Three clean incisions, diagonal. They were small, but bled a lot. Mimi wrapped them and called the boys over. 

"There's three cuts on her side, about four inches. Their diagonal and pretty deep. And may I say it was gross." Mimi informed.

"What happened, Sora?" Biyomon asked her best-friend. 

"I don't know." Sora stammered. "I just remember getting really dizzy." She stood up, wobbly. Tai put his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "And a weird dream." Her voice was foggy. Izzy smacked his forehead.

"You really shouldn't do that." Tentomon told him. Izzy pulled out his laptop and asked for Sora digivice. He placed it in the adapter, and sorted threw the digimon, till he reached the one he was looking for: Hangsamon. 

"Sora, was this guy in your dream?" Izzy asked. She nodded. 

"Yeah. He swiped me." She answered, "How'd you know?"

"TK saw the same digimon in his nightmare. Same with Kari." Izzy explained. "Tai, Matt, come and take a look at this." The boys walked over and looked at the screen. 

"Da ja vu." Matt mumbled. 

"That guy was in my dream last night." Tai stated. "Come to think of it, so was Matt, Kari, and TK." 

"Ditto." Matt agreed. 

"Kari and TK were in my dream." Sora stated. They looked at each other. 

"If they're still asleep, who knows what could be going on." Izzy stated. "That's why they wouldn't go to sleep!" Izzy concluded. Matt and Tai looked at one another, and took off for camp, followed by their digimon. The others helped Sora along.

"Patamon! Wake up TK and Kari!" Matt yelled. 

"Gatomon, wake up Kari!" Tai repeated. They skidded into the opening, and found a battle in place of the peaceful camp. Angewoman and Angemon were fighting a Kuagumon. It growled ferociously as Angemon threw his Hand Of Fait at it. Agumon quickly digivolved to Greymon and joined the battle. Kuagumon was history. The digimon returned to normal. Matt caught Patamon, and with a leap, Tai caught Gatomon. 

"Where's Kari and TK?" Tai asked her.

"Oh, they're over there, still sleeping." Gatomon purred. Tai sat her down and walked over as Agumon filled her and Patamon in on their discovery. 

"Kari, wake up. Come on Kari." Tai encouraged his sister softly. He turned to TK. "TK, buddy, wake up." Kari sat up, groggy. 

"Oh. What is it Tai?" She asked. Good, now for TK, Tai thought. 

"TK, wake up. Wake up, buddy. Come on, TK!" Matt came to his side. "He won't wake up." Tai informed.

"Come on, TK. Wake up. TK?" Matt told his little brother, gently shaking him. "Please, TK, get up!" Then, in a lower voice. "Tai, this isn't working."

"This is bad." Tai said in an equal tone. "Tekeru, _wake up!!_" No response. TK continued to lay lifeless, breathing heavily. 

"Guys?" Kari asked. Tai looked over. She held up her hand, which was burned in the centre of the palm. "What's happening?"

"Kari," Tai gave the unconscious TK a look, and then his sister. He didn't know what to do.

"Go on." Matt told him. "TK, come on, wake up." His tone was shaky. Tai lead his sister to the stream, passing the others. He told them to head back to camp, quick.

"Come on." Tai lead her to the water's edge, and dipped her hand in the water. She inhaled, quickly as their digimon arrived. 

"Hey, you go, we go." Agumon stated. 

"Soory." Tai mumbled. Kari looked away, trying to not shake her hand. The blister looked incredibly painful. 

"Come on, we need to get back to camp and bandage this up." Tai stated. Agumon suddenly froze. "What is it, Agumon?"

"Someone. . . .close by." Agumon said, sniffing the air. Gatomon gave the air a dainty sniff.

"He's right." She agreed. 

"Take Kari back to camp." Tai ordered.

"No, Tai, I'm going with you." Kari stated. Tai looked down at her. He knew from the look on her face she wasn't about to take no for an answer. "I'm going with you. I want to know who's playing with us."

"Kari," He started. Suddenly, Joe and Izzy, and their digimon stepped into the clearing. 

"You guys better get back to camp." Joe stated, his tone more worried than usual. Tentomon and Gomamon quickly picked up the scent of the intruder, but didn't say anything. "TK...." His words trailed off. Tai knew it was serious, and the four of them headed back to camp.

"Where'd everyone go?!" TK shouted. The white light room was empty, and everyone, including the bad digimon, had disappeared. He was all by himself. His back seemed to be better, but he knew it was swollen. His crest and digivice had disappeared, and his shirt was also missing. "Hello?" His voice echoed against the walls.

Scared, he sat against the wall. The silence seemed to ring in his ears in triumph. "Where is everyone?"

"Come on, TK." Mimi said tearfully. The boy seemed to be in a coma, he just wouldn't wake up. Kari and Sora knew what it was like in the 'dream world', and it wasn't fun. Kari regretted being woke up. "Please, TK." 

"Mimi." Sora sat her hand on her shoulder. Matt kept his emotions hidden, but kept by his brother's side. Kari stood back, acting as if he would hurt the others if she got _too_ close. TK was out, looking like he was in a deep sleep. His back was red, and hot. Sora side looked similar, but smaller.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Joe tried to sound confident, though he wasn't. Patamon sighed, sitting on Matt's head, flattening the wild blond hair.

"This is boring." TK said aloud, sick of the silence. He looked down at his feet. Suddenly a cold wind swept over him. He looked up at a familiar form. "Izzy?"

"Where are we?" He asked. Then it dawned in him. "I'm asleep, aren't I?" 

"I don't think so." TK answered. "You look awake."

"Oy. This is amazing." Izzy took out his laptop and began to type. Another wind ripped into the room. Hangsamon suddenly appeared.

"Izzy?" TK started.

"Not now, TK!" Izzy snapped.

"Yes NOW, Look!" TK shouted. He looked up, straight into the face of the fowl digimon.

"Uh-oh."

It go even later, and even darker. TK still slept, and the digimon and digidestined struggled to stay awake, especially Kari and Izzy, the youngest.

"We should pair up, it'll be easier to keep each other awake." Sora suggested.

"I'll go with Kari." Tai stated. He looked down at little TK. "I guess we'll have a group of three."

"I'll go with Mimi." Sora offered. 

"Then I'll go with Joe, Mimi, and TK." Matt concluded. They paired off, then realized something. 

"Mimi is in two places. So someone is missing." Sora realized. "Izzy." She and Matt looked over the group. "He's gone."

"Where could he be? He wouldn't leave camp, at least without Tentomon." Matt said, indicating the flying digimon that seemed to looking for something. 

"I don't know. Joe, Tai, have you seen Izzy lately?"

" I saw him about fifteen minutes ago. He was typing next to the woods." Joe answered. "I told him to get closer. That's all I've seen him."

"I haven't seen him at all. Why?" Tai asked.

"He's missing." Tentomon had crept up on them. "Izzy's gone." The digimon's voice wobbled. 

"We'll find him. We need to, before he falls asleep." Joe told him. 

"Mimi, stay with Kari and TK. Keep her awake and encourage TK to wake up." Tai ordered. "Let's go."

"Izzy!" Matt shouted. He and Gabumon went into the woods in search. Tentomon went off in another direction, and Sora another. Tai headed down to the river, Agumon beside him. 

"Izzy!" He shouted. "Izzy?"

"Where could he have gone?" Agumon asked. Tai shrugged. They reached the stream, which sparkled. They saw a familiar backpack next to the water's edge. Izzy's!

"Oh man, if his bag is here, where is Izzy?" Tai exclaimed. They ran over, picking up the bag. To Tai's dismay, the laptop was still in the bag. He never goes any where without it. "Izzy!!"

"Tai, look!" Agumon pointed to the closest clump of trees. A yellow light was coming from it. Cautiously, Tai walked over.

"Uh-oh." Izzy stated. He quickly backed up, pushing TK along. The digimon approached. "TK, I propose we run." TK didn't understand what he meant by propose, but he knew run.

"Let's go!!" They ran back, Izzy pushing TK. They came to a wall. "Uh-oh."

"We say that to much." Izzy grimaced. He turned and watched the approaching monster. They pressed to the wall. 

"Him, again." TK stated. Izzy looked over at him, then the creature._ Oh man_, he thought. _There's a chance I'll wake up, but he won't! He's still in a coma, At least I think._

The creature growled ferociously. It's claws were bigger than TK! It was a gross green, and smelled horrible. It swiped at them, hitting the wall. A huge piece came out of it. They ducked, TK being hit by debree. 

"TK!!" Izzy cried. 

"I'm okay!" He yelled. Then his eyes widened. "Izzy-LOOK OUT!" Izzy looked up, and ducked. The digimon's lower paw grazed his head with hard impact. "Izzy!"

"TK, stay back!!" Izzy yelled, holding his head.

"Oh-my-god, Izzy!" The boy was unconscious, his head turned far to the side, definitely not natural. A streak of blood was across his upper lip. His crest was glowing. Tai shook him, pulling him into the sitting position. Slowly, but surely, he woke up. His reddish-brown hair drooped, and he held his head loosely. "Izzy, come on, we need to get you back to camp." Tai got up, and pulled Izzy to his feet. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds, then began to fall. Tai quickly caught him. "C'mon. Your heavy." 

With Tai's support, Izzy made it back to camp. He kept shaking his head, as if shaking away something. 

"Izzy!" Sora saw them coming. She ran over, and helped with Izzy. Tentomon flew over. 

"Oh, Izzy!" He cried. The ten year old seemed to be not understanding anything being said. His head was pounding, and it just wouldn't stop. They sat him on the ground near the fire. 

"Izzy, come on. Answer me!" Tai shook his shoulders as the other's looked on. "Izzy!?" Suddenly, it was like he woke. He covered his ears for a few seconds, groaning. He looked up.

"Tai?" He asked. "Oh, my head. What happened?"

"He's okay!" Tai declared. "He's already asking questions." The other's smiled meekly. Kari sighed, struggling with her tiredness. 

"My head is pounding. That was the weirdest thing. They're not dreams, they're something." Izzy mumbled to himself. Matt looked over at TK, who hadn't moved, or improved. Tai was still concerned for Izzy. 

"Are you _sure_ your okay?" He asked. Izzy nodded. Then shook his head. "Oh man, TK!" They gave him questioning looks. He explained the dream , and how he feared the little boy was in extreme danger. Patamon wings drooped in dismay, as Mimi held him in her arms. Kari looked over at her friend. _How can he look so peaceful, yet be in so much trouble?,_ she asked herself. 

"We need to wake him up somehow." Joe stated quietly. "I mean, we've been in worse fixes than this. It should be simple to wake him up."

"Oh, Joe." Gomamon stated. All fifteen sets of eyes focussed on TK, and the shadows the fire made on his pale flesh.

"This should work. If we sleep for over an hour, wake us up." Tai stated. Joe sighed.

"I can't believe I got the short grass." He stated. 

The night had passes, and TK hadn't improved. So they drew grass on who would stay awake. Joe got a short, and so did Mimi. So their staying awake with their digimon.The rest are going to sleep, to hopefully 'save' TK.

"I guess we just get comfortable, and we'll fall asleep." Matt said, his voice already tired. Patamon had TK's crest , digivice, and shirt, for when they get there, where ever 'there' was. 

They got comfortable, holding each other's hand(or paw). Slowly, each person dosed off. 

"Whoah. Da Ja Vu." Sora commented. The white room was filled with the digidestined and digimon. Tk stood up, looking at them. 

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "Where were you guys?" He and Matt hugged, then he quickly pulled his clothes on. After clipping his digivice to the belt of his bag, he gave Patamon a hug. 

"Where have _we_ been? Where have _you_ been?" Biyomon asked him. Kari stood beside him, as if to make sure he wasn't going to disappear again. TK didn't mind at all. He had been lonely. 

"So this is what 'Dreamland' looks like?" Tai asked. 

"It isn't always like this." Tk, Sora, Kari, and Izzy stated in unison. The looked at each other and gave weak laughter. 

"Sometimes it's scary. Like nightmare scary." Kari told her brother. TK nodded in agreement.

"Now that were here, now we need to get Joe and Mimi to wake us up." Izzy said calmly. 

"They'd had better hurry, cause he'll come again." TK said softly. 

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Hangsamon." He, Kari, Sora, and Izzy answered, this time solemn. 

"Don't worry TK. I'll protect you." Patamon told him. He smiled, placing the digimon at his perch on the boy's hat. They waited silently, huddled together. Gatomon purred softly. 

"Great. Now he's _not_ going to come to make me a lier." TK puffed. Matt placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"As I've said before, you never know in a place like this." Kari told him. He took her hand, and tried to smile bravely. 

"I think this room is made of light." Izzy stated. "The floor seems firm, but it still moves."

"Thanks for your insight, Izzy." Tai said sarcastically. "Joe and Mimi better wake us up. Soon." A cold wind blew over the group. TK looked up, and as he expected, there stood Hangsamon. He pulled on Matt's shirt. 

"Whoa." Matt pulled TK back, and the digimon jumped infront of them. 

"He smells." Tai commented. 

"Hangsamon is the sewer dweller of nightmares." Agumon stated. "His three claws can slice threw anything." 

Hangsamon let out a ferocious growl. The kids uttered cries of surprise as their digimon digivolved to ultimate. 

"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon hit the digimon. In response, the digimon threw him across the way, hitting the wall with a sickening _thud_. 

"Angemon!!" TK cried. The fight continued, and Angemon returned to Patamon.

"I tried, TK." The poor digimon panted. 

"Of course you did. Good one, too!" TK picked him up and sat him on his hat. They turned to the battle. Waregarurumon swiped at Hangsamon, then was hit with the three metal claws. Metalgreymon, and Zudamon's attempts also failed. Angewoman hit the smelly digimon with her arrow, and he acted as if it didn't affect him. She went down.

"Umh. . . . .. " TK and Kari stood, indifferent. TK didn't know what to do. _If I hadn't told about my back, none of this would ever had happened. Everyone would be safe_. A hot tear slid down his cheek. _It's got to end!_ Kari bit her lower lip. _If I would've told about TK, we all would be more prepared, and nobody else would of gotten hurt_. She clenched her fist into a tight ball._ We need to stop this! _ Suddenly a vast white light filled the room. All eyes turned to it. Patamon and Angewomon felt the imense strength fill them. 

"Patamon, Warp Digivolve to . . .. . Magnangemon!"

The small digimon turned into an eight winged angel. Angewomon stance strengthened, and she took her spot beside Magnangemon. 

"Wow. When he does that, he does it good." Gomamon commented. 

"Go Angewomon!" Palmon cheered. The others watched TK and Kari, and that battle symotaniously. Angewomon and Magnangemon were quick and strong, calm going against Hangsamon. Angewomon struck him with he Celestial Arrow, knocking the digimon off his feet. 

The others watched as a vine of yellow light entangled itself around TK's crest, pulling at it. Kari's began to be wrapped by a magenta light vine, pulling. Their arms and legs were easily wrapped around, and the two children wiggled their fingers as the vines delicately entwined them. 

"Destiny's Gate!" Magnangemon opened the gate, and the Hangsamon flew in. The gate flew into hundreads of pieces, and disolving into the world of data. 

TK and Kari seemed to be in another world. The fines lifted them from the floor, and the vines began to bud with blue and white flowers. Kari giggled as a vine brushed her face, and she turned to TK. They faced their palms outward to each other, and pressed them together. The light seemed to brighten, and the yellow and magenta vine became one. 

"What is it?" Tai murmured. The digimon returned to rookie form. Suddenly the vines began to move more quickly. A lot more. They began to wrap TK and Kari tightly. No longer serene, TK cried out in surprise. They both began to look around, alarmed. It was if the vines were going to wrap them entirely, as if to build a cacoon of a butterfly. 

"What's happening?!" Matt exclaimed. Both children looked down at the vines as they approached their waists. TK's blue eyes widened, and Kari grabbed his arms for balance. The vines wrapped and wrapped, going higher and higher. In minutes they were entirely wrapped, and the bundle disappeared. The digidestined stood open mouthed. 

"TK." Mqtt finally uttered. Izzy's laptop suddenly threw itself from his backpack. Izzy cautiously opened it up, finding they had mail, from Genaii.

"Guys, we have mail from Genaii. He says there's a force in our relative area of unknown actions, good or evil." Izzy read. "He says it huge, and that we need to stop it if it is evil. He also says that it might be a passer by, and that it may be no problem."

"Why do these warnings come late all the time?" Joe asked. 

"Well, it's evil Genaii. Noow what?" Sora asked sarcastically. Then, "Poor Kari, and TK."

"We'll get them back." Tai said sternly. His eye were strong with reasurence. Matts were as equally strong. 

THREE HOURS LATER 

  
  


The group was exhausted, andJoe and Mimi still hadn't woke them up. They had given up hope on finding TK and Kari and their digimon. Matt and Tai, for once, were sitting side by side with their digimon, both scared and paranoid. It was alarming for the others, for the boys had always been the strong and courageous ones. 

_I should of been watching him more close, _Matt thought_. It was obvious something was wrong. _Tai was thinking the same guilty thoughts._ They were quiet all day. Eight year Olds are not quiet, unless their scared!!_

Suddenly an explosion filled their ears.They stood up, and found a door of light opening before them. The digimon leaped in font of their children, ready to fight. The light got larger and larger, as big as a round door. Something began to climb out.. . . .. TK and Kari, and Patamon and Gatomon!!

"Matt!" TK cried. He and Kari slammed into their siblings, hugging.

"Where were you guys?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked. 

"We're fine, Matt." Kari told him.

"We were watching them, anyhow." Gatomon added, Patamon agreeing.

"Yeah! They were really nice." TK agreed.

"Who?!" Tai asked.

"_Us_." The group turned, facing the light door with vines pouring out. The soothing voice seemed to be coming from the vines.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, in awe at the beatiful sight. 

"_We are sorry to frighten you. We had to take them, they were in danger_." The voice said in an apologetic tone.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"_It is to hard for you to understand_." It answered. They looked at each other confused looks, completly confused. 

"_You must return to your world soon_." The voice continued. "_It is best_."

"We don't understand. Can you explain to us?" Izzy asked. The vines began to head back into the light. 

"_You all have us in you, you just need to reach out to us to understand_." The voice was getting softer. "_The children will explain_." That was the last thing they remembered.....................

  
  


"Come on guys, wake up!" Joe shook Izzy arm. He slept on. They were still asleep, an hour after Tai had told them to wake them. Joe was worried something went wrong. Suddenly Izzy's eyes snapped open. They all sat up. 

"Oy, that was weird." Tai commented. 

"TK, what was that thing talking about?" Matt asked his brother.

"Huh?" TK gave a blank face.

"Kari?" Tai asked. She was equally confused. They had no memory of the 'dreamworld'. Once again, the older children were left in the dark, as TK and Kari had another private adventure.

  
  
  
  


____

__


	2. Dreamcat Continuem

Dreamcast Continuem

by: Dol Daughter of Light

  
  
  
  
  
  


___This Fan-Fiction is done in first person, changing periodically threw out the various kids. Also, this is happening about two months after the group returned to earth. _

  
  


~MATT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All I could hear was screaming, from me and the others. TK's specifically stuck out, ringing in my ears. I was supposed to protect him! He was screaming for me. The world was so blurry it appeared only multi-coloured lights. And pain overwhelmed me. What was going on?!!

  
  


I sat up, gasping. I was in a bed, still at Joe's house. Joe had a humongous house, and the 'digidestined' were all sleeping over. It was his idea to put me and Tai in the same bedroom. Oh well, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and got up. I, for once, after these reoccurring dreams, could go and check on everybody. 

Tai was sleeping upside down, his head hanging of the edge. Below his head, Agumon was curled up, asleep. Gabumon was still asleep on my bed, the blankets neatly tucked around him. I went into the hall.

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke from the dream. Matt was walking into the hall. What was he doing? I glanced at our sleeping digimon, and silently started to follow him, adjusting my twisted pajamas. 

Matt quietly walked into the bedroom beside ours, where Joe, his brother, and Izzy was sleeping. He watched them for a second, then went to the next room, Mimi and Sora's. He repeated the watching and leaving. He went to the next, and I got as close as I dared. It was TK and Kari's room. They were too young to feel awkward about boy/girl thing, so they slept together. I personally think of TK as another younger sibling. Heck, the whole group were like siblings. 

Matt stopped at the door, then entered. I watched him gently pull the covers over my sister's shoulders, placing her hanging arm onto the mattress. He moved to TK, who had kicked the blankets off the bed entirely, Patamon beside his head. Gatomon was perched in the closet. He picked up the blankets and covered his younger brother. TK stirred, slowly opening his eyes. 

"Go back to sleep." Matt told him, his voice softer than I have ever heard it. TK sat up. 

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" He asked. Matt sighed, and nodded. " I had it, too."

"Well, we need to go back to bed now. Night." Matt turned. I quickly, and quietly, ran back to our room, in the bed. Matt, unaware I was awake, crawled into bed and went back to sleep.

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mimi, hurry up!!" I called. We all were waiting on her. If she didn't get down here soon, we'll miss some of the movie. 

"Sorry, Sorry. I can't decide how to wear my hair!" She called back. Tai humfed, sitting on the railing. 

"Mimi, your hat covers your hair, so it doesn't matter!" Izzy shouted. She finally came down, but TK and Kari took of, chasing one another. Patamon and Gatomon also followed them. 

"TK?" Matt chased after them, then Tai. We all followed. Suddenly their giggling stopped. 

"Matt!!" TK yelled. We reached them. They were in the centre of the lawn, with a gaping hole in front of them. Patamon landed on TK's head, and Gatomon looked over the edge. 

"Whoa!" Palmon commented. "That is one big whole!" Both TK and Kari were leaning over the edge, looking down. The hole seemed to go down forever. The rest of the group began to walk over to the them, when another hole developed. TK, Kari, and their digimon hadn't noticed, but they were on a small island of land. Matt almost lost balance into the hole, but Gabumon grabbed his legs.

"What's going on!!" Tai demanded.

"My parents are going to kill me ." Joe stated, smacking his forehead. Kari turned.

"How'd that get there?" She asked, implying the hole. Gatomon stayed at the small girls side. 

"Don't move, you two!" I called. TK was standing on the edge, facing the other way, Patamon still perched on his head. I watched the dirt start to shift under his green sneakers. He tried to back up, but it was too late!

"TK!" I cried out. He began to fall..............

  
  


~JOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was grimacing about the hole, when I saw TK losing balance. He fell forward, into the whole. 

"TK!" Kari shrieked. Patamon dove after him, as we watched, unable to help him. For some reason digivolving didn't work on earth, though it did before. So unless Patamon was strong enough..............

"Hold on TK!" Matt shouted. Suddenly light burst from the hole. Kari didn't seem to notice. A white form floated up, till back on the island of land. TK! The light began to fade, revealing vines around his arms and legs. They slowly slithered into his yellow crest. Patamon was still on TK's hat, holding tightly. TK took a small step forward, then collapsed. Kari dove, and caught him before he hit the ground. Kari was slightly bigger than him, and she easily lowered him to the ground. She leaned over him.

"He's not breathing, Tai!!" She yelled. "Tai!!" 

"Clear his airways!" I said, trying to be helpful.

"How would I do that?" She snapped. 

"Make sure there is nothing in his mouth!" I explained. It's annoying when you know what your talking about, but others don't.

"Umm..........he doesn't!" She called. "TK, wake up! Now!" 

"We need to get to them!!" Matt said loudly. As if it was heard, vines suddenly began to flow from around us. Orange, green, blue, purple........all the colours of our digivices. They wrapped around each other, forming a rope. Then another, another..... they just kept forming. What was going on?!

  
  


~IZZY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We were helpless to help TK. The vines seemed to building a structure. Slowly it became apparent. 

"A bridge!" I concluded. "It's building a bridge!"

"What?" Tai asked me as if I was mentally incompetent. I pointed at the structure. It had completed building itself. It was a bridge indeed.

"It looks sturdy." Tentemon commented, hovering beside my head. "But........"

"We have to get to TK and see if he's really hurt or not!" Sora said in frustration. She was watching Kari and TK more than us. TK lay lifeless on the ground, and Kari was trying to revive him. 

"I don't care. Come on!" Tai began to cross, Matt at his heels. We reached the land. 

"TK!" Matt kneeled down, as the land began to quake.

"_Hurry........Hurry.........Go!_" Something whispered. "_Quickly!_"

"Should we listen?" Mimi asked. The land shook more. We ran across the bridge, as the small island of land collapsed. 

"TK!" Matt laid him down in front of us. He wasn't moving, but began to breath slightly. His colour had turned grey, but slowly was returning to the normal rose. Tai kneeled beside them, nudging Matt over. TK slowly opened his grey-blue eyes, looking around. We all let out a sigh of relief. TK is always getting in trouble, both he and Patamon. 

"Is he okay?" Kari asked, kneeling on Matt's other side.

"_Yeah, he is, Kari. Don't worry_." The strange voice reassured. Matt helped him sit up, and he was very wobbly. Patamon landed on his head, reassuring. Sora stood beside us, watching the vines.

"What are you thinking?"Biyomon asked her.

"What is going on, really. She told her.

"_Don't worry, Sora. It's alright_." The strange voice continued. 

"Who is that?!" Tai demanded. "How does it know us?!"

"_I know what he does_." It stated.

"What _who_ knows?" Tai said in an annoyed tone. 

"_I had to go threw his brain to learn. I didn't think that it would damage his body_." The voice continued. "_He will recover, I hope_." 

"Who are you talking about, you weird light thing-a-ma-bob?" Mimi asked.

"_Takeru_." 

  
  


~KARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Matt demanded. The light vines were so familiar, I've seen, felt, them before. Why are they so familiar?

"This hasta be a nightmare." Joe groaned. 

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "That's where I saw them before. The dream thing, with the Hangsamon!" 

"I remember now." Izzy agreed. "TK and Kari disappeared when those light vines grabbed them." 

"You mean you read his mind?" Matt asked suspiciously. TK watched us as if we were alien, as if he didn't recongnize any of us. I kneeled beside him, watching him pant. 

"_Yes, I had too. It was the only way to adapt_." It answered.

"Who are you?!" Tai demanded. TK finally regained his voice, clearing his throat. 

"TK, are you alright?" Matt asked him in a concerned voice. 

"Who's TK?" He asked in a frightened voice. "Who are _you_?"

  
  


~MATT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?" He asked, his grey-blue eyes filled with confusion. 

"TK? You are TK." Tai told him. "Don't you remember?" TK shook his head no. 

"TK, I'm you brother, Matt? Yamato?" I told him. None of my words seemed to reach him. Did he really not know who I was?

"And I'm Tai, that's Kari.........don't you remember?" Tai asked. TK's face remained blank. 

"No, I don't remember." He said softly. "Should I?"

"What did you do to him?"

"_It will be temporary, most likely_." The voice answered. TK froze.

"Who's that? Who are you people?" He asked, starting to get up, and promptly fell into me. I pulled him to his feet, holding his arms till he gained a semi-balance state. Patamon flew over, and TK immediately fell back into me. He was afraid...afraid of Patamon. God, what happened to my brother?

"It's okay TK." Sora said gently. "It's Patamon, remember?" Patamon's wings drooped as he landed on Tai's head. TK shook his head feverishly, sliding behind me. He looked at us all, scared. 

"He doesn't remember anything at all." Joe concluded. 

"Um, that's bad, huh?" Mimi asked. Palmon nudged her. 

"How long is temporary?" Sora asked.

"_Anywhere from a few hour, to a few weeks_." It answered. 

"Weeks?! We go home tomorrow." Izzy informed. "I think his and Matt's parents would notice if he didn't know who they were." 

"_I must go._" It said, and suddenly all the land was normal, and it was as if it never was broke. 

"What's going on?" TK asked. "What's wrong with me?"

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We moved inside, deciding to skip the movie. TK sat on a stool and watched us assemble around him. He looked around, at everything, everyone. Patamon sat at his feet, trying to be brave for his companion.

"TK, do you remember anything at all?" Gabumon asked. He seemed surprised at him talking, but answered in a soft, timid voice.

"I remember things, like the floor and stuff, but no places, or who you are." He told them. "Or who I am." He hugged his knees.

"Don't be scared." Kari reassured. "I'm Kari, and this is my digimon, Gatomon." TK looked confused, but a lot more relaxed. 

"Yeah, and I'm Sora, and this is my digimon, Biyomon." I told him. It felt funny, considering how long I've known him. 

We went threw, each introducing themselves and their digimon. TK looked confused, but gentley picked up Patamon.

"And your Patamon, my digimon?" He asked.

"You remembered something!" Tai exclaimed.

" I wish I had, but you told me earlier." TK said softly. Patamon climbed onto his hat. "Soory." 

"It's alright." Mimi reassured. "It's not your fault." 

"Why don't I remember? You all seem nice, and seem to know me, but I don't know you." He asked. 

"Well, we don't know exactly, but you'll remember soon." I told him. He looked sceptical. Kari took his hand, but he pulled back. Kari always held his hand when he was scared. She looked a little hurt, but didn't push.

Almost two hours went by, and we tried to fill him in on his missing memories. It must of been hard on Matt, for he had to fill in all of the thing we couldn't. I couldn't imagine a relative of mine not knowing me, especially my Mother. TK and Matt are really close, at least that's how they appear. It must be hard.

"I wish I could remember." TK regretted. "I'm trying really hard......"

"Don't worry, you'll remember." Matt told him. Joe's Mom walked in, with a tray of food. She sat it down in front of us, smiling. 

"Dinner is in a couple of hours, kids." She told us. "I hope you'll survive." She left.

"Um, who was that?" TK asked.

"That's Joe's Mom." Matt told him.

"What do we call her?" 

"Joe's Mom." Matt repeated.

"Oh." TK sighed, slouching. Kari watched him, also slouching. They were both confused, I think. TK, cause he couldn't remember anything, Kari, cause she and TK usually are on the same level, mind and feeling. At least that's how it appears. 

~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Night fell, and we all got ready for bed. We didn't argue when Joe's father sent us up to bed. 

TK hadn't improved, and seemed to be afraid to ask us stuff, as if it bothered us. Well, it did, in a way, but how else was he going to remember it all? I sighed, watching the little kid walk into his bedroom. Kari followed, giving me a glance.

I went to the room Matt and I shared, and layed down. Matt was sitting on his bed, holding his harmonica, deep in thought. Agumon was waiting for me, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked Matt. 

"Oh, um, I'm not tired." He mumbled, looking up. "Don't mind me." It was weird, since the Piedmon incident, Matt had been more open with his thoughts and feeling. It was like he closed off when TK lost his memory.

I didn't blame him. I couldn't imagine how it would be if Kari didn't know me. I mean, she's my kid sister, and I am supposed to protect her (Though she tries to protect me more). And we have always shared our feelings with each other. It would be like a part of me would be gone. I looked over at Matt. Poor him. I know I don't usually feel his point of view, but this one I could sympathize with. 

"I..." My words died. I didn't know what to tell him! I layed down beside Agumon, letting the night and sleep take me.

~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who am I? What am I? Who are they? Where am I? Who do I trust? Am I safe? What are digimon? Are they trustworthy? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so...empty? These questions were running threw my mind, confusing me. 

The room I was in was small and had two beds in it. I was in one, the little girl, Kari, was in the other. The sheets were scratchy, and it was cold. Even colder thoughts filled my mind.

If I am _TK_, why don't I remember? Do I have a mother? A father? Do they remember me? I have a brother, if he really was my brother. His name.....Matt. He looked like me, but a lot of kids have blond hair and blue eyes. Could all these people be bad, and I don't know it? What if they are nice and I'm being dumb. _I can't take it anymore!_

I rolled over, sniffling. I had the urge to cry, but knew I'd draw attention to myself. Suddenly there was someone beside me. The digimon, Patamon.

"What's wrong TK?" It asked gently. 

"I'm scared." I whispered, sniffling. He curled into my arms, making a kind of purring sound. I squeezed him, and suddenly there was another figure near me. 

"What's wrong TK?" Kari asked. Her digimon jumped onto the bed, and so did she. "It's alright, TK. You'll remember soon."

"I don't know...." I started. She held her finger up to silence me. 

"Don't worry." She smiled. "We have had some great times together."

"We did?" I asked. She nodded, climbing in the covers with me. 

"Yeah. One time, we were lost, and you made me feel better by tickling me." She tickled my stomach in example. I giggled. "Or the time we, all of us, were camping out and talked about home and we started talking about a TV show. That was fun."

"I don't remember." I repeated. She frowned, then smiled.

"Well, I do. And as long as I do, you can remember with me, _till_ you remember." She told me. I layed down, and she started to get up.

"Don't go!" I said, louder than I intended. We both looked to the door. She layed down beside me, facing me.

"Alright, I'll stay." She whispered. Our digimon curled around us, and slowly, very slowly, fell asleep.

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was ten, but I wasn't even tired. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake up Mimi, or our digimon. I walked down the hall, toward the little kids bedroom. I walked in, and saw Kari's empty bed. Feeling a little panic, I turned to the other bed.

Somehow, Kari, TK, Gatomon, and Patamon were squeezed into one bed. Kari's head was resting on TK's chest, TK's arm on her shoulder. It was cute, as if they were a married couple. Gatomon purred softly, curled around Kari's feet, Patamon beside her. 

"Sora?" A voice asked. I turned, finding Izzy beside me. He was in yellow pajama's , little kid style. Sometimes I forget he's two years younger than me. He's very mature for his age, I guess. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I can't sleep." I told him. "Look." He looked at them, and we stood silent for almost a half an hour. I began to turn to leave, but found Matt, Tai, Joe, and Mimi beside us, the digimon at our feet. I blushed, looking at my feet.

We all watched Tk and Kari sleep a little longer, then climbed into beds ourselves.

  
  
  
  


~MIMI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


For the second time that night, I woke up. This wasn't because I saw Sora leaving. It was a sound coming from outside the hall. It was really loud and happened over and over. 

I tried ignoring it, but finally got up to see what it was. Palmon woke up.

"What are you doing, Mimi?" She asked. I shushed her. 

"Don't you hear that sound?" I whispered. She paused, listening.

"What is it?" She asked. I shrugged. We walked into the hall, where the sound got louder. It was coming from TK and Kari's room.

I came inside, and saw a scary sight. TK was coughing, sweating, pale. The bed he was in was totally soaked with sweat. Kari was stroking his forehead, Gatomon and Patmamon sitting on the floor beside her. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. I walked over, touching TK's forehead. It was scalding.

"I don't know." Kari whispered. "It just started. Should I go get Matt and the others?" She asked. I paused, then nodded. She left. I sat on the edge of the bed. 

"TK, wake up. Up." I coaxed, stroking his head. He groaned, looking up at me. 

"Um, I forgot your name." He whispered.

"That's okay, TK." I told him. He rolled onto his side, coughing. Matt came in, and Tai. Matt kneeled beside the bed, rubbing his brothers back.

"TK, what's wrong?" Matt asked. TK rolled onto his back again. 

"I don't feel good." He stated. "Y-your Matt, right?" Matt paused, then nodded. The behind of my pajamas's were literally wet from the sheets.

"TK, where do you hurt?" Tai asked.

"Everywhere." He said softly. Patamon nuzzled his cheek. Tai, Matt, and I traded glances. 

"Maybe we should tell Joe's Dad, cause he a doctor?" Kari suggested. Matt looked down at little ailing TK, and nodded. Minutes later, everyone was awake.

  
  


~IZZY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Izzy, get up." Someone nudged me in the shoulder. I opened my eyes, looking up at Tentemon. 

"What is it Tentemon?" I asked, sitting up. He motioned for me to follow him into the hall. 

Everyone was already awake, and focused around a room. If I remember correctly, TK and Kari's room. Sora looked up at me and I gave her a questioning look.

"TK's sick." She whispered. I slid in front of her, so I could see.

TK was lying in bed, white as a sheet. Joe's Dad was feeling his throat glands, and asking him questions. He groaned weakly, answering in whisper. Kari was at Tai's side, holding his arm tight. Gatomon purred against her leg. 

Joe's Mother handed Matt a telephone, whispering to him. He nodded, walking out of the room and down the hall. He looked a little pale, probably worried about TK. 

We remained silent, observing TK and the Doctor. Sora squeezed my shoulder gently. 

~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Poor TK. He doesn't remember, and now he's sick. Kari woke up when he started coughing, cause she was laying across his chest. She was scared, and woke me and Matt up. We woke up Joe's Mom and Dad. Actually, we woke up Joe to wake his Mom and Dad. 

Matt went to call TK's Mom a while ago. I wonder what's taking him. I sighed, and slid out to find him. I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. 

"Matt?" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered. "Matt, where are you?" 

"Yeah, uh-huh. Well, have her ( cough, cough, soft moan) me when she gets in." Matts voice was coming from the kitchen. "I'm fine (cough, cough.). Have her call, okay?" He hung up, and dialled another number. He didn't sound too good. "Hello. Yeah, it's me. Is my Dad there? Oh, (Cough, ect.) Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just have him call me when he comes in. As soon as he comes .........." There was a loud crash. I ran in. Matt had collapsed on the floor. 

"Matt!" I kneeled beside him, helping him sit up. He was sweating, whiter than usual. "I think you got what TK does." I told him. He shook his head, pulling his wild hair from his eyes. 

"Neither of our parents are at work or at home." He told me, coughing. I pulled him to his feet, helping him manage the stairs. Tremors were running up his spine. Sora saw us and ran to help.

"What happened?" She asked. 

"He collapsed in the kitchen. I think he has what TK has." I told her. We got up the stairs, and Joe's Dad helped us bring him to bed. He was breathing weakly, more sick than I have ever saw him. He was usually the self pronounced tough guy. 

"Joe, go get the other thermometer." His Dad ordered, and Joe obeyed. "Kids, you should probably call your parents and have them come and get you." We all didn't want to leave the ailing brothers, but obeyed. 

  
  


~JOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I returned with the other thermometer, handing it to my Dad. He eased it into Matt's mouth, and walked down the hall to TK's room. Gabumon held Matt's hand gently. He coughed, groaning. I walked into the hall, and into my bedroom. Izzy was on the phone.

"Yeah, Joe's Dad suggests that we go home in case the illness is contagious." He was talking in a worried voice. "Yeah. Five minutes? Okay. Bye." He looked up at me. "My Mother is coming to pick me up." The phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, yeah they're here, but are currently unavailable. Can I take a message?" I asked. I felt my heart falter. "Yeah, I'll tell them. Hm. Bye." I looked at Izzy and Gomamon. 

"That was the hospital. Both of TK and Matt's parents are in the hospital, sick." I told them. Izzy's jaw dropped. 

"We better not tell them, they might get so worried about their parents it'll make them more sick." He told me. I nodded. We went out of the room, and I pulled my Mom aside and told her of the phone call.

"Oh gee." She stated. "Those poor kids." She didn't say anything else, but sent me to get some damp wash cloths.

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Poor Matt, and TK. They were really sick. And their parents are sick. Joe's Dad says it a strain of summer severe flue. 

My Mom came and picked me up immediantly. I went and said good-bye to TK, and Matt. Matt was a problem. He never let's others take care of himself, though.

"Hey Matt." I sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at me, flush. 

"Hey Sora." He said in a horse voice. 

"My Mom is picking me up. I just want you to do as your told, and don't to anything stupid." I told him. He started to protest, but I held my finger to his mouth. "Promise me?"

"Oh, alright." He grumped. He began to cough, sitting up. The Doctor came in and I left. Tai waved good-bye as I jumped into my Mom's car.

  
  


~KARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Kari. Mom and Dad are here." Tai came up stairs, calling. I looked at TK, who was asleep on the bed. He walked in, and saw me. "Kari, it might be contagious." He pulled me to my feet, but then stroked TK's blond hair back himself. 

"They will be alright, right?" I asked. 

"I hope so." Tai said softly. Then he shook he said. "I mean, of course they are." He tried to sound confident, but did a meagre performance. I sighed. 

I really didn't want to leave him. I mean, he's scared of everyone, and doesn't know anyone. And he's sick. But, I let my brother lead me to our parents car, waving to Joe.

~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Open up." Joe's Dad felt my neck, make an 'aw' sound, like it was the cure. It wasn't. He said my glands were swollen. All it meant to me was my throat hurt. I didn't feel good at all. 

"Well, TK, you are sick." He told me. I already knew that. "But we can't seem to locate your parents. Till we do, your going to stay with here, Okay?"

"Okay." I told him. He sighed, brushing the hair from my eyes. 

"Well, I gotta go check on your brother. Stay put." He began to get up.

"Wait, Matt's sick??" I asked. He nodded. 

"Don't worry. The both of you will be fine." He patted my leg, and left. Joe came in. 

"Is Matt okay?" I asked him. 

"He's sick, like you." Joe said meekly. I sighed, sinking into the mattress. I was really tired, and began to dose off....................

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The phone rang, and I paused the movie I was watching. I walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Hi Sora." It was Tai. He sounded really tired. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Kari's sick. I think it's what TK and Matt has." He told me. "She's been puking all night long, and my Mom and Dad are at our grandparents." 

"Oh-Maybe I should go over and help." I suggested. 

"I don't think so. You could get sick, too." Tai said, even more tired. 

"I'll chance it-" I started, then got a beep. 

"Sora, Hi. This is Izzy's Mom." A warm voice said.

"Oh, hello. Um, do you want to talk to my Mom?" I asked. Why would Izzy's Mom call here?

"No, I'm just wondering if you have seen Izzy or Tentemon? They disapeared early this morning, and it's unlike them not to call." She seemed worried. 

"No, I haven't seem them. But I have Tai on the other line. I'll ask him." I pressed and got on the other line. "Tai, Izzy's Mom is on the other line. Izzy and Tentemon disappeared this morning and she's wondering if we've seen them." 

"No, I haven't." Tai said doubtfully. "Where could they be?" I didn't say anything, but switched lines.

"Tai hasn't seen him either." I told her. Biyomon came in from the movie, her face questioning. 

"Oh dear. Well, If you hear from him, tell him to come straight home." She sounded really worried. I hung up, and switched back to Tai. 

"Man, this is going to be a bad weekend. I already can tell." I stated. 

"Yeah." Tai agreed. "Have your heard from Joe about Matt and TK?" 

"No. You're the first one to call me. I hope they're alright." I sighed. I heard the phone drop. "Tai? Tai, what happened?!" There was muffled sounds, but I couldn't make out any of it. The phone was picked up.

"Sora?" A timid, and groggy, voice asked. 

"Kari, it's me, Sora. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about Izzy. Is he alright?" She asked worriedly. I heard Tai shout.

"Kari, tell Sora to get over here NOW!" He yelled. 

"Kari, I'll be right over!" I hung up the phone and filled Biyo in. Soon we were on are way to Tai's.

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Izzy was passed out on the hall entrance of our apartment. I half carried, half dragged him inside, braking a sweat. He was heavy.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Kari asked. Tentemon flew in, and I got Izzy to the couch. A little blood was on the crease of his mouth, and he was pale and cold to the touch. 

"He kept insisting that he needed to get here." Tentemon said, worried. "He didn't feel well, but I couldn't get him to stay home."

"Kari, go get me a cold wash cloth." I ordered. She obediantly did so, and I placed it on his forehead. This is bad. This is _very_ bad. "Izzy, buddy, wake up. Up. Izzy!" He didn't move, just breathed heavy. Why was every one getting so sick!!?

"Tai, is he alright?" Kari asked softly. She was standing in the door way, still in her pajamas. Her hair was matted in the front, and she was flush. 

"Don't worry Kari. Go back to bed." I ordered. She hesitated, then did so. Soon Sora arrived, finding the door wide open.

"Tai?" She asked. She saw us and rushed over. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked.

"He passed out infront of the door. He's out." I told her. She gently stroked his hair back, then pulled a quilt from chair beside us, covering him. 

"He's freezing." She stated. "Can you get this wet with hot water?" She asked, handing me the wash cloth. She seemed really worried, but strangely calm. I handed her the newly moistened cloth. She placed it on his forehead, and he shuddered. "Maybe we should call his Mother?" She asked. I handed her the phone.

"Can you watch Kari? I want to go to Joe's." She nodded.

"If you even feel a little woozy, stop and come back." She adviced. I once again nodded, then left.

  
  


~JOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so quiet in the house. My brother had gone to his friend's house, and my mother to the hospital to see Matt and TK's Mom and Dad. There was no coughing, sneezing, moaning. TK was asleep, with about a foot of blankets on top of him. The hospital could do nothing for them, and said my Dad would nurse them to health. I walked into Matt's room. He was starring up at the ceiling. He noticed me, startled, as if he didn't know me.

"Hey." He stated. His voice was soft and hoarse. 

"Hey." I echoed. "How you feelin'?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been better." He told me, trying to smile. He wasn't very good at it. I sighed, sitting on the opposite bed. I heard the door slam. 

"I'll be right back." I told him. I went to go down the stairs, but Tai was already up them when I got there.

"Kari and Izzy are sick, too." He panted. He was sweating, Agumon finally catching up. 

"Oh man." I stated. I told him that they had gotten worse. He shook his head.

"This is bad. _Very_ bad." He stated. He went in to see TK, who slept soundly. Tai gently tucked the blankets around him. He was as gentle as he usually was with Kari. We all treated TK as a little brother, in a way. 

"He's so pale." Tai commented. 

"Wait till you see Matt. He is even worse. He has lost, like, four pounds since yesterday." I told him. It was true. Matt would give a decent try in eating, then immediately......_blah_. It was back up. "Dad can decide what illness it is, other than the fact that it was severe. We have given them penicillin, but it didn't help."

Tai sighed, looking worried. I must of looked like a wreck. I hadn't slept for the past two nights, the first when they got sick, the second helping my Dad. Speaking of him, he called me down. 

"I'll be right back. Matt's in the room over there." I told him. I went to my Dad. 

  
  


~MATT~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was really cold. Colder than when I almost became a kidsicle in the digiworld. I didn't complain, knowing that it was because I was sick. Gabumon was asleep in the bed across the way. He had been up since I had been up, and that was almost four days now. Everything was fuzzy, and I had to remind myself of who the others are. 

I heard what Tai said, that Kari and Izzy are sick, too. Mom, Dad, TK, Izzy, Kari, and me are all sick. I don't know about Mimi and Sora. Man, this get's better and better. I heard excited talking out in the hall. My head was to foggy to care. Tai came in.

"Hey Matt." He stated. 

"Hey." I said back. He looked me up and down, as if he didn't know me.

"Um, Joe's Dad says he has an antidote. One he made from you and TK's blood." He sounded relieved. 

"What's the catch?" I asked. He looked confused. "There is always a catch on these things. Not enough, hard on the body, twenty-four hours to work.......what's this one?" 

"Well, there is none that I know of. And there is enough for Tk _and_ you." He told me.

"What about Kari and Izzy?" I asked. 

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

How did he find out about Kari and Izzy? 

"I may be sick, but I'm not deaf." He said, as if reading my mind.

"Well, he's said he'll make some more." I said as simply as possible. I was worried about that. What if it's too late for them? They're just little kids. 

"They can have my dose. I can wait." Matt stated. 

"Oh no. You're not waiting." I told him. He was sick. He could possibly get worse before a new antidote was made. 

"Yeah, I am." He stated. He was so stubborn! It drive me nuts.

"No your not." I repeated. 

"Yeah I am."

"No, you are not."

"Okay, in are normal arguments, this is would be where we a pounding the living day lights out of each other." Matt commented. "Can we skip that till another day?"

"Matt, your so.......so....." I couldn't think of a word. "So......."

"Tai, give it to them." He said in an icy tone. "It's for the best." He sounded as if he was going to........die. Matt, die?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said softly. "Don't even think that."

"Think what? That I'm dying?" He asked in an equal tone. "It's true."

"H-how do you know?" I asked, being stubborn. 

"Tai, I can feel it. I can feel my body closing up." He stated, still icy. It was like it pained him to say it. 

"No, No, No." I repeated. I wouldn't let it happen. Wouldn't let him let _him_ let himself die. "Matt, you are not-"

"Hey, you and I aren't exactly the best of friends. So don't do this." He grumped. It hurt, but I ignored it. 

"Matt, you don't do this." I told him, my voice getting really dry. "Don't do this."

"Tai, save them." He stated. _What am I supposed to do?_ I wailed in my mind. Kari and Izzy are sick, and I love them, but Matt is more sick, and, though I hate to admit it, I love him too. Like a brother, at least. I felt a ball of tears gathering in my throat. 

"Matt, if I do this, you could die." I stated. He nodded, already knowing. "You better not." 

"I'll do my best." He stated. I couldn't stay in the room anymore, and left. 

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Izzy slowly returned to consciousness, but didn't say much. He was really cold. Kari kept throwing up, and finally fell asleep. Tai came in, a vile in his hand.

"How was TK and Matt?" I asked. 

"Worse." He sighed. "I have a really bad problem." He spilled out about Matt refusing to take the antidote until Kari and Izzy had some, but he was scared Matt wouldn't be there when a new antidote is made. I sighed, wringing my hands together.

"Matt is so hard headed." I told him. "God........" I couldn't picture Matt, lying in bed, too sick to move. The only way I could picture him was as the stubborn, strong, and serious person. 

"I don't know what to do. I mean, choose who lives/who dies??" Tai sighed. "I can't......." Izzy coughed, sitting up. His hair was a mess, well, messier than usual. He looked around, confused. Tentemon perched on the back of the couch, watching his friend, contently.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked. 

"I-I-I don't know. I don't remember......." He stammered, then almost fell of the couch. I caught him, and secured him to the couch. 

"His Mom isn't at home, probably looking for him." I told Tai. Izzy looked at us, a confused look on his face.

"Um, oh...........Who are you?" He asked.

  
  


~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Joe's Dad gave me a shot and assured me It'll be alright. I wasn't too sure, but really, really, really, tired. I slept most the time, and couldn't remember anything after a while, so I had to keep asking. I knew I was getting annoying. 

I was scared, for myself, my maybe brother, and all the other kids. Are they alright? Did I make them sick? It was so confusing. I mean, I didn't even know who I was, let alone the others. I became sleepy, and sunk into the mattress. 

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What?" I demanded. Izzy looked at both of us, then saw Tentemon. He gasped, and fell of the couch. 

"Izzy." Sora pulled him onto the couch, sighing. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" He stammered. 

"Izzy, it's me, Tentemon.......and Tai and Sora?" The confused digimon said, huvering over us. 

"I don't know you.........at least I don't think I know you..........do I know you?" He asked in his logical tone. "I also don't know who I am. Who am I?"

"Izzy, Okay....." I said softly. I looked at Sora. "I think the illness is making them forget."

"I think so, too." Sora agreed. I got up and walked town to Kari's room. I shook her shoulder. She groaned, looking up at me.

"What is it Tai?" She asked groggily. I sighed in relief. She still remembered. A weird thought entered my mind. If Matt was really as sick as he was, why did he still remember? Could he be faking? "Tai?" I pulled the vile out of my pocket. With that angry thought, I injected half into her arm.

"It's going to be alright now." I stated. I quietly walked down the hall, back to Sora and Izzy, givng the rest to the confused Izzy. 

"I'll be back." I said softly. "Agumon, can you watch Kari?" He nodded, and I left.

  
  


~JOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I was walking out of the kitchen to go upstairs. I had a bowl of Ice cold water in my hand, for Matt's forehead. Dad allowed us to give the antidote to Kari and Izzy, because he believes we know each other better than him. He was working on a new antidote at the moment. I passed Tk's room, and his voice called out.

"Joe?" He asked. 

"Tk. How are you feeling?" I asked. 

"Good, I guess. All I remember is falling of the edge in you back yard." He said groggily. "What happened?"

"TK!" Patamon had woken up, and slammed into the boy. "You remember!"

"Of course I remember, you silly." He said like the little digimon was crazy. I smiled, relieved that he was alright, and that they all would when Dad finishes the antidotes. I thought to soon, for a cold sweat ran over me. I knew something happened.

"TK, stay right here. Don't move." I ordered. I quickly ran into the room on down the hall. Matt was gasping, literally unable to breath. His face was turning a dark grey, and he was slowly starting to stop fighting.

"DAD!" I cried. Gabumon woke, and saw what was happening. I froze in horror, unable to help. I slid over to the bed, desperate to help him, but unable. I grabbed his hand, and he held mine incredibly tight. Painfully tight. His blue eyes closed, his body raising and falling as he gasped. Our eyes met.

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I biked as fast as possible, as if to force out my anger and fear. It was going to rain, and the wind was picking up strength. Rain fell, and I became soaked. It felt good against my hot body. I picked up more speed. Suddenly, a siren filled the air. I stopped, pulling over. 

An ambulance passed me, making a hard breeze and splash hit me. I watched it go, pulling into a house a little bit away............Joe's house. I started again, even faster. When I reached the driveway, a lot of people had gathered. I jumped off my bike and sprinted across the lawn to Joe and Gomamon. 

"What happened?!" I demanded. 

"He-Matt-he stopped breathing." Joe stammered. I felt a chill go up my spine. The paramedics started to file out, and a portable bed was carried out. The body, Matt's body, was covered in a white sheet, a machine across his mouth. His face was a light grey, and his eyes closed. Gabumon followed the men, and Patamon. And a small boy.......TK! He ran over, and slammed into my legs.

"Tai, what's happening? What's wrong with my brother?!" He demanded, his voice muffled against my body. I picked him up, straining at his weight. 

"Calm down." I told him. "He'll be fine." The ambulance left, and most of the crowd. A pink car pulled up, and Mimi and Palmon jumped out.

"What happened??" She yelled, reaching us. Joe explained, and his mother ran over.

"I'm going to the hospital.....your father is getting that antidote." She panted.

"I'm going." Joe and I said instantly. Mimi nodded. She told her mother, and they to were going to go to the hospital. 

  
  


~MIMI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When we reached the hospital, I ran to the clerk. I asked where he was, and she said in the emergancy wing. Joe, TK, and Tai ran in, and we rushed to the wing.

We found him. He was in a room with a glass observation window. Doctors worked feverishly, and Matt layed motionless. He was stripped of his shirt , and his ribs were clearly visable. He was barely breathing. It was horrifying. 

They gave him an IV and stuffed a tube up his nose. Still unconscious, he began to cough.

"Oh god." I gasped. Tai stood frozen, Tk latched to his leg, crying softly. Joe stood behind us, also frozen. We were all scared. 

"Tai!" A familiar voice cried out. Sora ran over, with the others. They ran over, and froze at the horrifying sight. 

The doctors were placing these kind of sensors all over his chest, hooking them up to a machine. They took syringes of his blood, and took his pulse.

"Matt...." Tk whispered.

  
  


~IZZY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stood there, watching the doctors work on one of our 'digidestined' family. I felt responsible, for his antidote went into getting me well. 

After a few hours, they moved him from the emergency room to intensive care. Our parents had caught up with all that had happened and rushed to the hospital. Our digimon waited at the hospital doors, waiting for any kind of news. They weren't aloud inside. 

We constantly pestered the nurse, asking if he could have visitors. We were desperate to see him, hold his hand. 

"Not yet." She told us. We sat on a bench across from the hospital office. Poor Tk seemed sedated, hugging his knees and staring out into no where. Finally, Tai had an idea. He asked the nurse something, and she nodded. She called me and Sora, and Joe, over.

"Do you think it's a good Idea if we take TK up to see his parents?" He asked.

"I believe so, but what if they have worsened like Matt?" I asked.

"Maybe one of us should see them first, before him." Sora suggested. "To make sure it's okay."

"Yeah. But I don't want to go there alone." Tai said sheepishly.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"Joe and I will stay with TK and Kari." Mimi volunteered. We all agreed, and split our ways.

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We traveled up to the wing of Tk and Matt's parents. They were in the same room, and the door was open. Cautiously, we entered.

"Tai!" Matt's Dad said happily. "Where's Tk and Matt?" He asked.

"Um......" Tai stammered. 

"Um, they're......." I repeated. Izzy looked at both of us, then at the bed-ridden couple. They could tell we were hiding something. 

"What is it?" The Mom asked. We stood awkwardly. If we tell them, they'll worry. But they have a right to know. 

"You see........" Izzy stated. Suddenly, Mimi's mother came in. 

"Oh, god." She said, on the verge of tears. "I am so sorry."

"We are fine." The mom reassured.

"I mean about Matt......." She said slowly. Both of them sat up, suddenly tense.

"What about Matt?" The Dad said sternly. 

"You don't know?" She gasped. Feeling the tension, we inched out of the room.

  
  


~JOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Tk hadn't moved in almost a half an hour. The nurse walked over.

"Are you the crew waiting for Yamato?" She asked. TK got up, nodding. "He's still unconscious, but can except visitors. Family members only." She told us. Mimi and Kari's faces fell, and my stomach dropped.

"I'm a family member." TK told her. 

"You can't go in there alone." Mimi said, looking at him. 

"Yes I can." He replied. He was as stubborn as Matt. 

"TK, I really think you should-" I started.

"I gotta!" He interrupted. I wasn't sure, but watched the nurse lead him down the hall. 

  
  


~TK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The nurse lead me to a room. She opened the door and allowed me to go in. I slowly walked over to the bed, hoisting myself onto the chair beside the bed. Matt lay in the bed. He looked like he was asleep. 

"Matt." I whispered, taking his hand. "If you can hear me, I love you." I leaned my head down, on his shoulder. My feet lifted above the chair so I could manage it. I felt tears well in my eyes. His hand was cold and limp. 

I felt something slid up from my chest, around my arms and around both me and Matt's hands. I looked, and it was yellow vines, made of light! I pulled away, but they pulled me back. The door slammed shut. The vines wrapped us, and vines came from Matt's crest, resting on his bare chest. 

"Matt! Matt, wake up." I whispered, as the vines wrapped my legs and the bed and the chair. They tried to pull our hands apart. I refused to allow it, and held his hand as tight as possible.

  
  


~TAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We reached the place where I left the others. Instead of them, we found patients and nurses gathered around a door. Joe pulled me over.

"The nurse said only family members could see him and despite our telling him no, he went anyway and look!" He pointed at the door. It was sealed shut, vines climbing out and wrapping the openings. I could her faint shouting. 

"TK?!" I yelled.

"Oh, look!" We were in a semi-circle, but our crests were opening. Vines of various colours slid out. We all gasped, but the vines slid down to the ground, and to the door. Once it touched the yellow ones, they became one. They got larger and larger, pulling us forward. Kari grabbed my arm. 

Louder screams came from the room. Light spilled from the room. What was happening?

  
  


~MATT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I woke to panicked screaming. I opened my eyes, finding yellow light everywhere. My hand was clutched by another, but vines were trying to pull them apart. 

"Matt!" A familiar voice cried. Tk! I grasped the hand in mine tight, pulling it up, TK fell in bed beside me. He hugged me, sobbing. I could hear other sobbing and screaming. I held TK tight, trying to pull the vines off him. The vines began to enter us, literally. It was like they were absorbed into our bodies. 

The vines felt good, actually. I felt like I was gaining strength, and warmth went threw my body. The vines suddenly began to return to our crests, as if they had finished their job and needed to leave.

  
  


~SORA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Screaming in protest, we struggled against the vines pulling us. But, they suddenly began to leave. It was silent as they returned to out crests, and inside the room.

"What was that?" A man asked. We all dove for the door, and ran in. On the bed, TK and Matt lay side by side, motionless. We ran over. They weren't breathing. Suddenly, they opened their eyes. In excitement and Joy, we all hugged them, climbing onto the bed. Unable to hold our weight, the bed collapsed.

  
  


~EPILOGUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Afterwards, everything returned to normal. Tk and Matt, Kari, Izzy, and the parents returned to perfect health, and the whole deal remained another unexplained happening of the digidestineds. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
